Part 3 of The Power Series: Worries
by Moony Padfoot Girl
Summary: Distraction, thats what comes that night and the next day, Lessa realizes an error she may have made in judging Izzy's words so quickly. However, Izzy doesnt feel the same way. Hey, did that get your attention? read parts 1 & 2 first! just type my name


****

:78;:78;:78;:78;:78;:78;:78;:7

Last time, Izzy was recovering from the kiss that a certain someone gave him……… 

Lessa sat down at the kitchen table and stared at the window as Wizardmon cooked dessert for them.

"What's wrong Lessa, you seem a little detached." Wizardmon said as he sat down next to her. She automatically blocked her thoughts and looked over at him. 

"Well you're no fun." He said as he got back up.

"It's rather personal W don't take it seriously. Don't try to tap into my thoughts either. It won't work." She told him as he walked back into the kitchen. 

She continued daydreaming and sat down on the couch. Then a tinge of fear hit her. _'What if I came on too strong and I scared him! Oh god! What'll I do!!! I really like him but he might have meant that he had a CRUSH on me and not really liked me! FUCK!!!! I gotta talk to him now!' _she thought as she sat bolt upright on the couch.

****

Meanwhile, at the Izumi dinner table……………………….

"Koushiro, are you ok?" Ms. Izumi asked, concerned for her son.

"Uh?...huh?…Yeah, fine mom. Just thinking. May I be excused?" he asked as he looked over at his mom.

"Sure dear, just don't forget about your homework." She told him as he got up and walked into his room. He locked the door and flopped down on the bed, completely forgetting about everything else. He felt a lump under his pillow and pulled the item out. It was his digital camera. "I gotta take a few pictures in the Digiworld." He mumbled as he put the camera on the nightstand.

He was so tired, like he had been suddenly drained of energy, but he couldn't sleep. He was thinking about her. It just wouldn't go away. He couldn't get his mind to rest for a minute. 

Izzy eventually got up and logged onto his computer.

He pulled up Microsoft word and began typing…

****

In The Digiworld……………………………………………

Lessa smiled and continued to daydream on her bed, it was nearly 11:00 and she was half-asleep, smiling at the nice thoughts that were pouring in. There was still that tinge of fear but she chose to ignore it and try to fall asleep happy tonight and talk to him tomorrow. 

****

In Izzy's room………………

Izzy had fallen asleep, slumped over the computer terminal, smiling.

****

The Next Day During Izzy's 1st Period Class………………..

"MR. IZUMI!! Are you listening to me?" Ms. Tankechi said as she banged her ruler on Izzy's desk.

"Waahhh!" Izzy said as he fell out of his desk.

The whole class erupted in laughter.

Izzy blushed and got up into his desk. The teacher threatened to give the whole class detention and the room fell silent.

"Exactly what were you daydreaming about Mr. Izumi?" Ms. Tankechi asked.

"I was thinking about exactly how Einstein thought up his theory of relativity." Izzy said, quickly thinking of something related to science to lie about.

"Well at least Mr. Izumi thinks about something related to science. Unlike Mr. Ishida, who is no doubt thinking about one of his many girlfriends at this moment." Ms. Tankechi said, making the class giggle.

"Mr. Ishida!" she shouted as she walked up to Matt's desk.

****

In the Digiworld…

"Waaahhh!!" Lessa shouted as she fell on her ass.

Wizardmon had tripped her.

"Why aren't you paying attention?! One little mistake could injure you!" Wizardmon said as he glared down at her.

"I'm sorry, I just can't concentrate W. I've got something bugging me today. Can we do this later? We both know that I know this so just lay off for a little while ok?" she asked as she picked herself up.

"What are you going to do when we're in a battle? _Oh, I broke a nail! Can we do this tomorrow?_ I can just see you telling a Deltamon that… then I can see him swallowing you WHOLE."

"Ayyaa!" Lessa said as she whacked him on the head with one of the practice sticks.

"What'd you do that for?" he asked as he looked at her.

"I didn't even hit you hard!" Lessa told him as she walked into the house. "If the Deltamon calls, tell him I'm open next Tuesday at 5:00!" she shouted at him from inside.

Wizardmon sighed…

__

Why doesn't she understand that this is for her own good? I certainly didn't teach her to be like that… Wizardmon thought as he followed her inside. It was an effort in futility to get her to do something she didn't want to. He had learned that over the years…

Wizardmon tapped into her thoughts momentarily and saw what was troubling her.

"Uh… Lessa? Wizardmon asked, almost apprehensively. He was rather nervous at what he was about to tell her.

"Whatcha wanna gripe about now W?" she asked as she looked up at him, not at all in the mood to be pestered.

"Well, I think this talk is long overdue……" Wizardmon said as he began to speak on a rather 

embarrassing subject……for humans that is……………………………………….………………………


End file.
